


Children

by AlexDanversFBI



Series: ACOP2019 Agentcorp October Prompts - Under 2000 words [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, AgentCorp October Prompts 2019, Children, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fortress of Solitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: Alex and Lena have a baby. But nothing in their world is ever that simple.Note: I have taken some artistic license in this story. This is Lena Luthor after all and she is genius!





	Children

Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor dated for a whole year before finally moving in together. Lena had finally talked Alex around to letting her pay for a beautiful new apartment in the city with four bedrooms and a huge open plan living and kitchen area. Six months later they were married. Now it was their two year anniversary of when they began dating. Alex was head of the DEO and Lena was busy with LCorp and lots of exciting new technology that would save lives. 

Alex was getting ready for their special anniversary date whilst Lena was working late. She checked herself in the mirror and adjusted her dark red tie which contrasted beautifully with her black shirt. Then she pulled on her black suit jacket that matched her trousers. 

Alex started to pace and look at her watch. If Lena wasn't here soon Alex knew that their reservation would have to be cancelled at the exclusive restaurant down near the waterfront. 

Just when Alex was considering phoning the establishment Lena walked in the door. 

"I'm so sorry I'm late." She said placing a kiss to her girlfriends lips. Then Lena took in the sight of her. 

Alex smiled and placed her hands around Lena's shoulders. 

"You can make it up to me with a few more of those kisses if you like"

Lena met Alex in a longer kiss this time, one which left them both a little breathless. 

"I love you Lena." Alex spoke softly as she ran her hand gently down the brunettes face. 

"I love you too." Lena replied sighing softly into the touch of Alex's hand.

"So, are you ready to go?" Alex asked.

Lena just nodded, smiled and took Alex's hand.

Because Lena was often late she kept a lot of her clothes at LCorp, so she had showered and changed into a beautiful low cut black dress that showed off her perfect cleavage. She knew Alex loved the look on her and so she chose this outfit for their special night. She also wore her favourite lingerie, black of course, because tonight was more than a special anniversary, Lena was going with the intention of giving Alex a very special present and once she had given it to her, she knew Alex would want to rush back home and have another kind of celebration, so she dressed prepared.

They arrived and were seated opposite one another in a private spot near the window so that if they so wished they could watch the sunset across the harbour. They chose the wine, ordered their meals and now they sat gazing at each other across the small table for two. 

As they waited for their food Lena was fidgeting. Taking her knife and fork and wiping them, putting them back down. Alex noticed how she kept nervously biting her lip.

“Lena, is there something you want to tell me?”

Lena looked up at her wife. 

“Yes there is.” There was a long pause whilst Lena thought about how she could explain this.

Alex was nervous now, because Lena had a really intense, serious look on her face.

“Well, don't keep me in suspense any longer, your killing me here.”

Lena let out a breath, “I’m sorry,” she paused and then just came out with it, “Alex, do you still want children?”

Alex raised her eyebrows in surprise, of all the things she thought Lena would say to her that was furthest from her mind.

“Yes.” Alex replied, “You know I do.”

“Okay,” Lena smiled a little nervously, “That’s good. Because Kara and I…”

“Kara? What about my sister?” Alex interrupted a little worried.

Lena reached her hand across the table where she found her girlfriends hand, she took it and gently held on, “I want to make a baby with you Alex.”

“What?” Alex said surprised, “How? I don't exactly have the equipment,” she said staring down at her pants.

Lena chuckled, “No but Kara does.”

“What the hell?” Alex blurted out.

“Shuusssh, not like that,” Lena told her, “Let me show you.”

Alex watched as Lena reached into her handbag and pulled out what looked like blueprints. She handed them to Alex.

Alex looked them over and her eyes went wide, “This is a genesis chamber,” she said quietly, “Kara told me all about these, are you telling me you made one?”

Lena nodded and spoke quietly back, “It’s my anniversary gift to you, my love.”

Alex felt faint all of a sudden and Lena noticed the blood drain from her lovers face, “Alex honey are you alright?” Lena stood and placed her hands on Alex’s shoulders bending down to look at her, "Alex?”

Alex started to do some deep breathing that she often did when she was stressed on the job, “This is a shock,” she finally said.

“Maybe we should go home?” Lena suggested, now worried about her wife.

“No,” Alex told her, “This is our night, don't let me spoil it by being all dramatic. Please, I want to stay. But can we discuss this later?”

“Okay love, if you're sure, “ Lena said as she sat back down in her seat. But she couldn't help the look of concern that was now etched across her pretty face.

The one thing Alex was always certain of was that she wanted a child, or two. She always expected her only option would be to adopt. And for so long they had been on the register but had heard nothing for a long time. Not even Lena Luthor money could buy them adoption and Alex wouldn't allow it anyway. A few times she had gotten her hopes raised when a child came up, only to come crashing down when it fell through for one reason or another. Alex was on the verge of giving up, it was just too damn painful. 

They ate their meals and afterwards Alex reached into her pocket and took out a small black velvet box, she handed it to Lena, “I got you something, it seems a little underwhelming now.”

Lena took it and smiled excitedly. She loved when Alex gave her gifts because they were always so thoughtful, never once had she been disappointed. She opened up the box and looked inside. Her eyes went wide, “Alex, this is beautiful,” she took the necklace out of the box and admired it.

“Emerald green to match your beautiful eyes,” Alex told her, “only its a diamond.”

Lena gasped in surprise, “How on earth did you afford this?”

Alex laughed, “I have a sister who is really good at finding hidden treasures.”

Lena looked up from the diamond then and at Alex, “Your kidding me?”

“Nope,” Alex grinned, “She does come in useful.”

Lena laughed, “You can say that again.”

After dinner they took a stroll along the harbour, it was a warm evening and the sun was almost setting. 

“So, the genesis chamber, are you sure it works?” Alex finally decided to bring up the subject again having gotten over the shock.

“In theory yes,” Lena told her, “We won't know for certain until we try it. But it's exactly the same as the one the kryptonians used we just had to make some adjustments so that all we would need is DNA from the both of us, there is no reason why it shouldn't be successful. Kara and I have been working on it for over a year.”

Alex nodded, “Okay so, where is it?”

“That’s the one problem,” Lena frowned, “It’s at The Fortress of Solitude. We will need help from Supergirl and J’onn.”

Alex laughed then, “So have you and Kara been disappearing off to build this? Is that where those bestie nights were spent?”

“Yes mostly,” Lena replied, “I’m sorry we kept it from you, but I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Your sorry? Lena, this is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me, well apart from you becoming my wife,” Alex beamed with joy.

Then they stopped to watch the sunset as they held each other close. Lena was leaning into Alex, those warm arms wrapped around her so tight. Lena had never felt so loved and so at peace.

Then the day came to make a baby. Supergirl and J’onn whisked them off to The Fortress of Solitude. The genesis chamber they created was a miniature version of the real thing, it was a large metallic chamber with what looked like a fingerprint reader just outside. This was in fact where they took blood from both parents to create their baby from their genes. Alex and Lena both stepped up as J’onn and Supergirl stood back and watched. 

“You go first,” Lena told Alex.

Alex kissed her wife and then placed her finger on the pad. It lit up bright blue and when it faded she removed her finger. “Well that was easy and painless,” She said, “But not as exciting and fun as…”

“Alex do not complete that sentence,” Supergirl told her.

All four of them laughed and Lena then placed her finger on the pad. When it was done they waited a little while until the chamber started to flash in brilliant blue. Then the chamber started to speak to them.

_ **“The oracle foreseas the product of your union.”** _

Alex and Lena held hands and smiled at each other.

** _“The child will be female. She will be of sound health and good character. Bioscans designate she will be best suited in the sciences with high intelligence. Congratulations on your first child.”_ **

Alex and Lena kissed each other tenderly, their hearts full of love and admiration for each other and the child they had created together. J’onn and Supergirl walked off and left them alone for a moment.

“We did it!” Alex said with a big smile, “We made a baby.”

“Yes love, we did it.” Lena smiled back at her.

Alex pulled Lena into her and kissed her with so much passion that Lena’s legs went weak.

**One Week Later**

Alex came home from work to find Lena and Kara together in the kitchen having a conversation.

“Lena, a growing baby needs more than Kale smoothies.”

“She as milk too, this will make her strong and keep her healthy.” Lena replied.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Alex stepped into the kitchen area, “but I agree with Kara.”

Lena’s eyes narrowed at Alex.

Alex was feeling brave, she stepped up to her, “I love you, but she’s too young for Kale, give her a few years eh?”

Lena huffed, “Fine.”

**Two Years Later**

Raven their daughter had the most incredible dark brown hair, and a dimple in her chin just like Alex’s. But the eyes, they were all Lena’s, bright green and curious about everything._ Aunty Kawa_ , as Raven called her, had become her favourite person other than Supergirl. Kara did a lot of babysitting. With Lena working and Alex working long hours it had become quite a regular thing. And so one night when Raven woke up from a nightmare she wouldn't settle. Alex had brought her into their bed so she could sleep in between them but she still wouldn't relax. 

“Raven, sweetie, there are no monsters,” Lena told her stroking her hair.

“Supergirl look?” Raven said, her eyes pleading.

Lena looked to Alex and Alex nodded. Lena reached for her phone on the bedside table and called Kara.

“Lena, do you know what time it is?” Kara whined at the other end of the phone.

“We need a big favour, Raven wont go to sleep until Supergirl as checked under the bed and in the cupboards,” Lena told her.

“Well why didn't you say? I’ll be right over,” Kara said more cheerily.

Then there was the time they came home from a date to find Kara on the sofa with Raven, both sleeping with Supergirls cape covering them. Both hearts melted seeing the scene before them. It was also extra cute because Raven was holding on tight to her Supergirl plush.

**Five Years Later**

“Kara! I told you no more than two feet off the ground before she’s ten!” Lena almost screamed watching Kara fly out of the window with the little one in her arms.

Alex rushed in from the hallway, “What’s wrong?” Her face was panicked and so was Lena’s. 

“Your sister, she just flew off with Raven in her arms!” Lena huffed, “You need to talk to your sister.”

Alex looked rather bemused and then replied, “She’s your sister too.”

Lena pinched her nose just as Kara flew back onto the balcony with their daughter. They could hear the sound of their child giggling.

Alex walked over to Lena and pulled her into a hug, “You worry too much, Kara knows what she’s doing.”

Lena sunk into her embrace, she had to admit, motherhood had been the most frightening thing she had ever done. And she had faced a lot of danger. But at the same time Lena knew it was worth it. And Alex had been their protector, even though she sometimes had her own freak outs. But life was pretty much perfect in the Danvers-Luthor household and neither of them would change a thing. Having a child was their greatest achievement.


End file.
